


Fall Into Me Babe

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, poe is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: After the death of General Organa, Poe Dameron has assumed leadership of the Resistance.His approach leaves much to be desired.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge





	Fall Into Me Babe

**Author's Note:**

> prompt word is SHELTER
> 
> don't think too hard about anything that goes on here haha

The war isn’t ever going to end. 

Though Leia had been a great leader and inspiring figure throughout her life, the decision to leave Poe Dameron in charge in the event of her death has been proven time and time again to be a mistake. 

Perhaps she thought after the events of Crait that he had learned from his mistakes, but his behaviour in the mere six months since they buried her has made it clear that he did not in fact learn anything. They are losing allies, and fast. 

His flyboy attitude might work well to get others in his bed but it is not successful when it comes to procuring new allies or appeasing the ones they already have. Poe is too reckless, too willing to win at all costs for the taste of many. 

The Resistance is bleeding - literally and figuratively. And Rey doesn’t know what to do, but she does know that she wants the war to be over. 

Everyone, except Poe it seems, is exhausted. 

She tells as much to Ben, at their next meeting. 

“I  _ know _ it didn’t make any logical sense for Poe to refuse your offer of armistice, Ben.” Rey sighs, “But I’ve told you, he doesn’t want peace, he wants to win the war.”

“That kriffing  _ nerfherder _ .” Ben exhales through his teeth and runs a hand through his hair. “Does he not understand that a continued war is in nobody’s interest? The Resistance can’t win, the way the popularity of your movement has plummeted and the speed with which my new policies are being accepted by systems across the galaxy, there’s no way-”

“-I know. Ben.” Rey steps forward to place a hand on his cheek. “I know. I’ll keep working on him, and see what I can do.”

He sighs, leaning into her hand. “Okay.”

Lifting onto her toes, Rey presses a soft kiss to Ben’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

And with that, he is gone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Early the next morning, Rey wakes with a pit in her stomach. 

She chalks it up to nerves at having a one on one meeting with Poe, and goes for her usual run before changing into her robes and walking to his office. 

“General?” She knocks on the door gently.

“Come in, Rey.” Poe’s voice rings from the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Rey pushes the door open and takes a seat across from Poe.

He narrows his eyes and raises a hand in the air before she can begin. “I have to say, Rey. I’m disappointed.”

Her brows crease. “What?”

Poe shrugs. “Well, I knew you had been acting a little bit off since Crait and I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but months passed and you still were being weird. Then the General died, and well, that was hard on all of us.”

“What are you going on about Poe?” Rey swallows.

“Is there a reason you keep trying to convince me to agree to the terms of Kylo Ren’s deal?” 

“Because we can’t possibly win this war.” Rey grits her teeth. “With the numbers we have and widespread support for the First Order initiatives, there’s no way that we-”

“-You’ve really fallen for it, haven’t you.” Poe cocks his head to the side. “Tell me, Rey, does he have a magic dick?”

“-I,  _ what?! _ ” Rey stands and stumbles back, knocking the chair. 

“Kylo Ren.” Poe leans back in his seat. “Does he mind control you into it or do you actually enjoy being his whore?”

Tears bead in Rey’s eyes at the venom with which Poe spits at her and she stutters to form any kind of response.

“You know what?” Poe gets to his feet. “I don’t care. Rey of Jakku, you’re under arrest for treason against the Resistance.”

* * *

For a split second, when she boards her small transport, Rey feels bad for knocking out most of the Resistance forces on her way off the base on Ajan Kloss. But then, she remembers what Poe had told them to turn them against her, and any remorse is washed away.

They’ll all wake up, with a nasty headache. 

But they’ll be fine. 

Rey is still not sure if she’ll recover, though. Those people, who she has spent the last two years with, they were her family. 

She’s never spent that much time with anybody, and they tossed her aside. 

The first stop she makes is at a junkpost in the Outer Rim to trade her ship and pick up some supplies. Face covered with a scarf to avoid recognition, Rey makes her way through a market to pick up rations and weapons. The lightsaber won’t do her any good now; much too obvious. 

Unwilling to admit to Ben what has happened, she slams the bond closed every time she feels him tugging on it. 

It isn’t until Rey is on her sixth system in as many days that she realizes that, for the second time in her life, she is completely alone.

Rey cries herself to sleep. 

* * *

  
  


When she wakes, Ben is there. His legs folding uncomfortably into the small cot, he sits facing her with an inscrutable expression on his face.

Wiping her eyes, Rey sits up.

“How long have you been sitting there?” She says through a yawn.

“Just a couple of minutes.” Ben murmurs. “You looked peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Rey hums. “I guess by the way you’re looking at me you know what happened.”

“Poe released a holo.” Ben swallows. “It’s not….it took everything in my power to not show up on his door and run him through with my saber.”

“Kriff.” Rey sniffs. “I guess he found out, about the bond, about us- I don’t know. I should’ve been more careful, but I didn’t expect that he’d call me a who-”

“-He what?” Ben growls.

“I just,” Rey sobs. “I thought he was, I thought I- I thought that that was where I belonged. I thought it was a home. And now I’m a fugitive, running from the people I was fighting for and-”

“-Rey.” Reaching his massive hands into her armpits, unceremoniously hauling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. “What he did was unforgivable, he shouldn’t have treated you the way he did.”

With her eyes pressed into his shoulder, Rey asks “but what if-”

“-No.” Ben whispers in her ear. “If he was your friend he would have asked you, it would have been a conversation instead of a confrontation. Instead, he acted like you are disposable.”

“What if-”

“- _ No. _ ” Ben cups her chin with one hand, pulling her eyes to his. “You aren’t.”

Rey exhales shakily, before pressing her forehead to Ben’s sternum. “What do I do now? Just run until Poe forgets about me?”

Ben hums. “I know a place you can go to take shelter. He won’t know about it and you won’t be bothered, it’s remote.”

“Like a safe house?”

The corner of Ben’s mouth lifts in a half smile. “Of sorts.”

* * *

  
  


A palatial lakeside home that belonged to his grandmother was not what Rey had been expecting, but after everything the last couple years of her life - her whole life really - had put her through, she was grateful to finally have some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Gimme Love by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKsAnpPg15c 


End file.
